


In the Beginning

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Rituals, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	In the Beginning

Harry swallowed the bitter potion then lowered himself slowly, his thighs straining as he sank down onto Severus's cock. Their eyes locked as he began to raise and lower himself in time with Severus's thrusts, his cock bobbing with the motion until Severus took him in hand.

Feeling his balls tightening, he clenched around Severus's cock and Severus picked up his wand from the side table. Reciting the ancient fertility charm, Severus traced runes over Harry's abdomen as they both came. 

Harry felt strong arms around him as he fell asleep. The next nine months would be worth the wait.


End file.
